Denial Issues
by SasuSakufan4ever
Summary: Sasuke has denial issues and Naruto's there to "help"... or not. Little drabble I wrote when I got inspired. It's mainly SasuSaku but it has a little bit of NaruHina. It's rated T because of some swearing. R&R pwease!


**Note: I wanted to make some sort of drabble, but then you wouldn't understand what I wanted to say (neither would I XD) so I put their actions between *'s. I also made them say their names in different ways, so you know who's talking.**

**I had fun making this XD. Hope you have fun reading it! **

**Cheers! xxx**

**

* * *

**

'Say WHAT?' - _denial..._

'You're in denial' – _pffff... as if._

'I'm not!' – _yes you are!_

'Yes you are!'

'I'm- Look, I'm totally not in denial, key? You're just assumpting things cause you haven't been eating ramen for like, what, 2 hours? You're... _deramendrated!_' – _way to go Sasuke. 1 year ago you couldn't even put 2 words together that didn't envolve 'Hn' or 'Aa', now you're making up new ones! Talk about socializing..._

'Even I know that that's not a real word'

'Go figure..'

'Anyways! Me and Hinata were-'

'Hinata and I...' - _smart_

'-thinking about having dinner at that new restaurant'

'Hn'

'The one that just opened up'

'Really...?' - _ dense_

'So! We thought about asking you to join us! Maybe you'll even find a nice _lady._'

'I don't need any _lady._'

'Riiiiight... YOU'RE IN DENIAL!'

'I'm not!'

'Whatever! So, are you coming? Then we could take care of that denial of yours'

'GAHHH!'

'Let me get this straight: You're in denial that you're in denial. Holy crap, that made me confused!'

'...'

'Sasuke?'

'OUT!'

* * *

'I'm telling you, Hinata-chan, he's not coming.'

'Why not?'

'He... had... WAS... busy'

'He was busy?'

'Y-yeah...'

'Doing what?'

'Uh... Pistacios!'

'Pistacios?'

'Yeah, he got robbed.'

'What? You're not making any sense at all!'

'ANYWAY! I'm hungry! Let's call the waiter, WAITER!'

'Good evening what would you like to- Naruto? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?'

'Sakura-chan! Sit! We were just about to order our food. Where the hell is that waiter? WAITER!'

'Uh... Naruto?'

'Not now Sakura-chan, I'm starving!'

'NARUTO!'

'What?'

'I'm the waiter.'

'Ah...' - _dumbass_

***inser****t here the sound of hand colliding with forehead***

'Right, Sakura-chan, I would like-'

'RAMEN!'

'Naruto-kun! We know what you want! Eheim... Sakura-chan, I would like Udon, please.'

'Aaaaaaaaannnd! RAMEN!' - _grrrrr_

'Sure. And what would you like to drink?'

'A nice bottle of-'

'RAMEN!'

'-sake. Naruto-kun! Stop it!'

'Okaaaaay! I'll be back in a minute with your drinks.'

'Hey! What about my Ramen?'

'...'

* * *

'Maybe I should go… Gah! What the hell am I saying? That would mean that I'm desperate. Uchihas don't get desperate!' _keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true! Not!_

'…'

'!'

'GAH! I'm sure being here won't solve anything…'

* * *

'Okay Hinata-chan! Let's play a game while waiting for our food!' _how mature_

'Naruto-kun…'

'I'll start! I spy with my little eye something beginning with… H!'

'Me…'

'Yes! Now's your turn'

'I'll pass, thanks…'

'Okay! It's my turn then! I spy with my little eye something beginning with… H!'

'Me…'

'Yay! Again, again! I spy with my little eye someth-'

'Let me guess, me…'

'Whoa! Hinata-chan! You're good at this! Now where's my Ramen…?'

'…*sigh*'

* * *

'Can anyone tell me why the hell am I standing outside some freaking restaurant, while it's freaking pouring cats and dogs and I'm freaking cold? If anyone sees me, they'll think I'm crazy or something!' _talking to yourself won't help, though_

'Great… Now I'm freaking talking to myself, too!'

* * *

'Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn! Where's my Ramen?'

'Sorry, Naruto … The restaurants full today. It'll take a little longe- Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here? Oh my god! You're soaked!'

'…'

'Come, let's get you dry.*leaves, dragging Sasuke with her*'

'…'

'So, Hinata-chan… Wanna play a game?'

'…!'

* * *

'ACHOOO!'

'God! Looks like you've caught a cold.' _No… Really?_ ('Here, drink this warm milk. It'll help you get better.')

'(Thanks…) Yeah… It seembs like it.' (**A.N: **yeah, I didn't misspell that, that is Sasukes blocked nose talking for him… XD).

'Here: Take those wet clothes off and-'

'*pfffffffff!* What?'

'GAHHH! IT'S HOT! *clean, clean* Jesus! Not in front of me, of course!'

'Oh… *blush*'

'You can go to the bathroom and change clothes there. Get those off and wrap yourself with this towel *hands over*. I'll go to your house and get dry clothes. *leaves*'

'Uh… Sakura?'

'*turns around* Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'*smiles* No problem. I'm doing what any friend would do.*leaves*'

* * *

'So, Hinata-chan! I spy with my little eye something beginning with… H!'

'Me! That's enough, Naruto-kun!'

'Awww! But I'm hungry!'

'… I need to go to the bathroom.'

'Hina-'

'STAY! Eheim… Stay here, Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan may be coming with our food any minute now. *leaves*'

'Yay! Ramen!'

* * *

*opens front door* '*sniffs* everything's so clean…'

*walks up the stairs, slowly, taking in the view* 'He sure is tidy… Unlike Naruto…'

*opens up Sasuke's bedroom door* 'Wow… Not like I imagined it. It's so… bright.' *turns right and opens Sasuke's wardrobe door* 'I'll take this… and… what's this…?'

*notices a pink scarf neatly folded on the bottom of the wardrobe* 'But… This is mine. I left it here, like… 2 weeks ago! I even forgot about it! Why didn't he return it?'

*takes the clothes and the scarf and goes back to the restaurant*

* * *

'Where the hell is she? I'm freezing here!'

*barges in, panting*

'Gaaaahh! Don't so that!'

'Sorry… I came as fast as I could! Are you better now? *hands over the dry clothes*'

'Yeah, thanks *takes them*'

*turns around, ready to leave* 'Oh! One more thing… *reaches into her pocket and takes out the pink scarf* 'Why was this in your wardrobe?'

*wide eyes and blushes* '…'

'Why didn't you give it back?' *sits next to him, with concerned eyes*

'I… I found it on my sofa, the day after that night you came over. I thought about giving it back, but you didn't ask for it, so I thought I could keep it.'

'Why? I'm sure you didn't need it to wear, did you?'

*both laugh*

'No. I just wanted something that was yours.'

'But you already have something that belongs to me…*blush*'

'I do? *raises eyebrows*'

'Yes… My heart. *smiles*'

* * *

'Where the hell is my ramen?'

'Naruto-kun! Be quiet! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san! What took you so lon-? Oh… *shuts up, understanding, looking down at their intertwined hands and smiles*'

'*both blush*'

'Sasuke-teme! We gotta take care of that problem of yours! I didn't forget!'

'Naruto…'

'Shut up, teme! Lemme take care of it! *stands up and looks around* Oh! That red head next to the window! She's hot! And alone…'

'Naruto…'

'No! Sakura-chan! He has a problem that needs to be fixed!'

'But, Naruto-kun…'

'What is it, Hinata-chan? Was it because I said that that red head was hot? Oh! But you're hotter, Hinata-chan! I'm just saying that Sasuke-teme, here, is desperate and shouldn't go for appearances…'

'*blushes* It's not that, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san has taken care of that.'

'No, he hasn't!'

'Yes, I have!'

'*whispers* _What problem, Sasuke-kun_?'

'*whispers back* _Ignore him…'_

'How can you say that! All that I see is you standing there, holding Sakura-chans hand! Oh, and you shouldn't be doing that, Sasuke-teme! If the red head chick sees you…'

'Naruto! *bangs him on the head*

'Ouch! TEME!'

'Dobe!'

'*Naruto looks down at their hands and up back at their smiling faces. Then down… And back up, again. And again. And again…*'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…Oh! So you two are together? Nice, Sasuke-teme! I wouldn't have picked better for you!'

'*sweatdrop* Thanks, dobe.'

'Soooo… Can we eat now?'

'Naruto!'

*group laughter*

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

**I know it's a bit short but my train of thought ended there. XD**

**R&R pwease! **


End file.
